The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for adjusting logical positions of multiple screen displays and, more specifically, to methods and systems for assessing the position of objects that facing displays such as a user's face and affecting the logical positions of multiple screen displays based on such assessments.
Multiple screen display computer systems, i.e., a computer system with more than one display or monitor, are becoming more prevalent. Their prevalence is due, in large part, to the fact that the typical graphic display subsystem provides support for more than one monitor and the cost for a second monitor is relatively small. Another factor is that a multiple screen computer system offers a computer user more area upon which information and work may be displayed. With a greater display area, the computer user may spend less time cycling through overlapping windows, frequently referred to as “thrashing,” to find information that may lie hidden under the overlapping windows.
Most typical example of multiple screen displays is dual displays using a primary monitor and a secondary monitor. To arrange dual displays or monitors, users typically configure one monitor as a primary monitor, which displays the logon dialog box when a computer is started. A secondary monitor may be connected to a computer system associated with the primary monitor via a cable or wirelessly. As an example, the primary monitor is put on the right hand side and a secondary monitor is put on the left hand side in front of a user with a left edge of the primary monitor abutting the right edge of the secondary monitor. A logical position of the secondary monitor may be configured as a left monitor through a control panel of the computer system, for example. The logical position may refer to a computer setting to define relative physical positions of monitors.
When dual monitors are switched in positions, that is, in the above example, the primary monitor is put on the left hand side and a secondary monitor is put on the right hand side with a right edge of the primary monitor abutting a left edge of the secondary monitor, the logical positions of monitors have to be changed in the computer system accordingly. If not, users have to move mouse cursor from the primary monitor to the secondary monitor through the left edge of the primary monitor screen to the secondary monitor screen. It is not convenient for a user to change the logical positions of monitors in the computer system each time the monitors switch positions. When there are more than two monitors, it is difficult to configure the monitor settings.
Therefore, it can be seen that there is a need to automatically adjust the logical positions in a computer system when multiple monitors are used.